Useless
by StormyTitan7
Summary: Logos would do anything to not feel so...useless. First multi-chapter story. One-sided Logos x Leblanc. Contains OC's (Goons with names) R&R
1. Pink to Crimson

Final Fantasy X2

By StormyTitan

Not a ONESHOT! I own nothing and Enjoy!

**I have been plotting this mess for a while have a good time with it.**

***Edit 10/22/11: I've decided to go back for craps and giggles to make this thing better grammatically wise. I read it the other day and was disappointed in my poor writing skills. Ah well, fixing now. The story plot don't change and nothing major will be added.  
><strong>

Chapter 1: "Pink to Crimson"

It was insufferable. Why was he so attracted to, of all people, his Boss?

He never made a mistake that deadly before, not even when he was with Yevon. Relationships with superiors set anyone up for heartbreak, especially with this particular superior, but he just couldn't stop himself. Pity, he rather enjoyed living. But it seemed this particular relationship, like all relations he had endured thus far, was going unpleasantly in the love department like always.

Sometimes he wondered if ever an ill fate were to fall upon her love-struck underling on one of his missions for her, would she care? Considering, all she seemed to care about nowadays more than ever was that Meyvn Nooj. Logos doubted she would barely notice his absence.

Despite what his gut told him, something even greater in his chest hoped for some other answer, and if not it were not true it didn't matter anyway.

That damn pesky voice… why did it torment with a large bout of 'what if?' Why not give up a definite answer and leave him the Hell alone?

Even if Logos were to come out and tell Leblanc of his feelings, she couldn't possibly return those feelings. She loved Nooj after all, even had a cutesy nickname for him. Though Nooj himself seemed anything but pleased with this fact and any other fact about Leblanc except her generous supply of useful spheres.

The obvious indifference in Nooj's attitude irked Logos slightly, though he couldn't explain why. Leblanc would follow Nooj blindly, she had proven that with Vegnagun, and even die for him.

She is willing to do anything for her love, as Logos would do anything for her.

It was rather irritating how their love mirrored each other symmetrically.

Logos couldn't understand why Leblanc still loved Nooj, even though he was not interested in her. But, then he would remember himself and how Leblanc loves no one but Nooj, and he would understand... Damnit.

Leblanc's love for Nooj could only be as honest as his love for her couldn't it?

Even before Vegnagun, before the syndicate really got started, Logos tried to erase the blonde woman from his mind. But, as he discovered on a date with an attractive enough goon, no one could make him quite forget the golden brown eyes that drew him into attention.

He even 'accidentally' took a rather lengthy shot of the Former High Summoner's backside, but he couldn't' get completely wound around anyone but the boss. Though the footage was still nice to have around, if the Gullwings didn't find it take it with them for "evidence" or more "blackmail" in later days.

Leblanc… why couldn't he get over her seriously?

When woman who's attention he wished to command for a while ignored him he simply forgot about them in return and moved on. But there was no moving past this blonde.

"Damn," Logos cursed to himself and undid the entanglement of his arms from behind his head. He sat up on top of the Leblanc Syndicate cover of his bed. Drinking in a deep breath of air he ran a thin wiry hand through his short black hair. The inch long clumps fell back into their not so orderly place when he removed his hand.

Usually it was slicked back to fit in the helmet he wore, but he took it off when he discovered that all his contradicting arguments to himself had given him a massive headache. A headache that faded as he came to the conclusion of being content with always and forever being ordered around by Leblanc until something definite happened with her and Nooj. And then, whatever afterward would be another inner argument with himself.

A sharp knock on his bedroom door moved Logos from his spot on the bed to answer it. Leblanc was waiting outside in the hall.

"I need help moving crates, love," Leblanc snapped her fan against her hip in a swift motion, "You know, the ones with the useless spheres in them?"

"Ormi is more built for heavy lifting. Why not have him do it?" Logos leaned against the frame of his door. Against Ormi's bulk, Logos's lanky frame didn't seem to match the term "bigger-built".

"He can't right now. I sent him to Gagazet to get what he was supposed to last time," Leblanc lifted her chin higher, "So are you going to help me or not?"

"The Goons would spell more headache than progress wouldn't they?" Logos crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Which is why I asked you to do it," Leblanc tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes Boss," Logos nodded and stepped forward and through the door.

* * *

><p>Logos leaned his tall lean frame over the edge of a shallow cellar. It was only slightly lower than the basement level. Up to the chest of an average man perhaps. It probably was used to store Guado wine in earlier days, but now was simply used as another junk hideaway for the Leblanc Syndicate.<p>

Swinging his body over the edge, he hung haphazardly upside down in the stuffy air of the cellar.

He used his long arms to roughly more or less place one of the smaller crates onto the stone ground below. Better this way than to actually walk down the old ladder like steps, where his twin revolvers would pinch his hips as the crate pressed against him. Logos tried to avoid discomfort where he could though in most cases it was inevitable.

Logos winced at the sound the crate made when it landed. A splintering crash and several spheres came tumbling out. Including, as Logos noted, some red orange ones. The color reminded him of something:

_Whatever happened to those Crimson Reports I had in my room?_

Logos remembered the Former High Summoner holding that one cursed sphere the time the Gullwings had snuck into the chateau, but had she ever put it back?

Nervously, he wondered if they had actually watched the sphere before he caught them in his room. Especially the silver haired one. Logos had a good memory and with faces once he saw one he never forgot it, especially a female's pretty face. He wasn't likely to forget a red eyed teen that recorded the Meyvn's group during the less then clean moment in his life either.

_She'd probably kill me if she knew that I helped, AND shot at her and her friends personally. Ormi wouldn't get away either considering he recorded the whole messy ordeal. Not to mention my own crappy recording..._

Logos swooped back feeling nauseous, "From hanging head-down for so long," he told himself aloud but somehow he knew it was from something else.

_The one in the storage room, in the chest, is it there?_

Right away he had a feeling that it wasn't anymore. The Gullwings had a knack for finding things they shouldn't.

He slid his body completely over the edge into the cellar. Lifting the orange spheres he confirmed they weren't the Crimson Reports and gently placed them back among the dusty ones.

Useless, they were called. Truly, they were treasures on their own right. From another time of course, but once precious to someone. Not like the Crimson Reports were to him and Ormi, or even the Prateor Baralai, Meyvn Nooj, and the Al Behd Gippal.

The spheres here were deemed worthless when neither Nooj nor the Spiran Historical Society wanted them. If he could feel pity for objects he would in that moment for those spheres. Special little things that waited to be wanted and prized again, but not because it didn't have the right characteristics of another.

Logos was startled by a voice above his head.

"What's taking you so long, love?" Leblanc leaned over the hole in the floor, "Are you done yet?"

Logos straightened himself and looked up to meet his Boss's gaze…

…Instead accidentally meeting her lips.

Logos at his abnormally tall height easily could stand above the ground level of the cellar. His boss was unknowingly crouched over his body so as he looked up, his lips pressed into hers.

Her eyes here wide as she stared back un-blinking. His thin dark eyes grew wider in surprise then hers that she wasn't pulling away in disgust.

Her lips were warm and her breath was gentle as it softly passed over his mouth. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks, his rib cage began to hurt with his heart painfully beating against the side of this torso.

_Why isn't she pulling away?_

Logos felt the blood thumping in his ears. Deciding to take a chance, he tilted his head and pressed harder into her lips. He opened his mouth waiting for her.

A pain shot across his face. It stung and spread through the heat of his cheeks. His felt like it was burning and his cheeks were pink around the red mark that was left on his skin.

Pink turned to crimson, as he realized the slap was delivered by Leblanc.

Her eyes were clear and burned with embarrassment as her hand hung in mid-air beside her face where the force she put into her arm swung it there.

Regret flooded throughout his body down his arms and into his finger tips coldly. His spine felt numb and he suddenly had the compulsion to hide beneath his arms like he often did as a child when his mother yelled at him for doing something cruel.

The feeling was familiar.**_ Shame. _**

"Logos," Leblanc was clearly angry, "What were you thinking? My lips are for Nooj and Nooj alone! How could you even think it was alright to-!"

Logos's face slipped into a deeper darkness than his usual scowl at the mention of Nooj's name.

"It was an accident," Logos replied in the same tone as he usually carried.

Though Leblanc highly doubted it she wanted to get out of the conversation, so she dropped it, leaving the discussion as it was.

She haughtily stood and her steps echoed as she left, leaving an awkward silence and a dusty, bruised faced Logos.

The crimson blush left letting the full pain of the slap settle into his face. Wetness formed trails down the dust on his cheeks.

He took a swift lick at it as the trail ran past the corner of his mouth. He tasted salt.

_Perhaps the slap made my eyes bleed and burn as well?_

But, in the silence, he knew that was wrong.

**Hoped you enjoyed it. I usually don't write drama and love ( I actually don't write at all!) but here is my best shot.**

**Do me a favor and review.**

**More chapters to come!**


	2. Childish

**By Stormytitan**

**Chappie 2! Please enjoy you lovely L.O.L. fans! And don't shoot me at the terribly written stuff okay?\**

**Edit 10/22/11: Still editing :D  
><strong>

Chapter 2: "Childish"

Logos had miraculously acted like nothing happened between them. Their accidental kiss was all "accident", so he claimed, and had no meaning or passion behind it.

Leblanc was having a harder time simply accepting that and shrugging it off. So, Logos set off on a quick mission for a sphere for the one man he hated in this world, to get the one woman he loved back to normal.

After grabbing the purple colored sphere from the a pesky and territorial male monkey in Zanarkand, Logos shoved the prize in his coat and made a bee-line for home.

All the way hoping it was something the bloody prick wanted. He never really hated the Meyvn, but as the recent events continued, he had developed a strange misplaced irritation towards Nooj. Which wasn't at all fair but in situations like these people tended to pick someone to hate, and Logos would be damned if he decided to _hate _Leblanc. Because despite all things from Spira to the end of the world, he still loved her. As gushy of a term it was he decided it was defiantly alright now to claim it as such at least inwardly to himself.

Visits from the Meyvn Nooj always brought Leblanc out of whatever moods she would be in and Logos was willing to try anything to make her force-forget the encounter they had if it made her fell any better. Though it wouldn't at all be what Logos _really _wanted, Leblanc would probably be grateful, and that was enough to make him decide to get a sphere that would probably interest the Meyvn Nooj.

However, the morning he set out to retrieve the sphere he was almost about to turn back at the thought of her just handing it to Nooj in the end, an idea that never really bothered him before. He knew it would get Nooj to visit the château, but Logos was unsure he wanted him to come at all.

But, with the way Leblanc was acting he continued to go on and pick up the sphere he had cornered.

For the past four days, she had avoided eye contact with him, and even sent Ormi, of all people, to do the things he usually did just to avoid having to actually speak with him. Logos took it in a stride, deciding it was just one of her forms of punishment, a pay back for the kiss. After _four _days, however, Logos's patience ran thin, and he then decided to take action.

Logos wasn't sure that a mere visit would bring Leblanc out of the little hole she had dug for herself, but he was willing to try. If this 'game' of Leblanc's lasted much longer, Logos wasn't so sure he could stand it.

Out of the many things that rubbed Logos the wrong way, being ignored and useless was one of them and this particular game threw them both into his face. This game had to end now, and with the purple sphere hopefully it would.

Finally in sight of the odd architecture of Guadosalem, he sighed deeply. Who knew monkeys could bite so hard and claw and shred the top of a certain gunner's hand? It felt wonderful to be home, and finally do away with the makeshift bandage he had fashioned to cover the wounds.

Passing by the two goons at the door, one of the two goons awkwardly saluted.

"Someone's gonna get it…" The one who didn't salute singsonged contemptibly, bobbing his neck to and fro for emphasis.

Only one person in all of Spira dumb enough to act so blatantly stupid in front of Logos.

"Taji, don't you think you should go back and inhale more oil fumes at Djose temple?" Logos stared back at the goon's dark covered face.

Whose idea was it to cover their faces behind those black cloths anyway? If he had known the little Al Bhed teen was standing guard he would have waited well into the following day to avoid the sand loving twit. Leblanc's tantrums or not.

"I had fun at Djose," Taji, despite being Al Bhed had only a light accent to his voice at times, while other times his general goofy voice hid his race well. He very rarely reverted back to his native language. Taji smiled behind his mask, "That Gippal is one amazing person."

"Well, isn't that nice," Logos pushed past him and headed for the door.

"By the way," Taji drug out the words to get his attention, "Leblanc called for you about two hours ago. You know what? You really should tell her when you're going someplace," Taji stared at his gloved hands, pretending to examine his nails, "She threw quite a little hissy-fit that you weren't around when she needed you."

"What was it she needed me for?" Logos was less than pleased he had missed the one moment Leblanc needed him in the past four days.

"Nooj came by…" The other goon, now that he had spoken in such a soft voice Logos had identified him as the man named Yamusu, spoke up shyly from the other side of the door, "And he said he needed help with some fiends that has been coming around the Youth League again."

F_unny, I thought he'd ask help from the Gullwings before coming to us,_ Logos sneered downward at the ground, t_he fates are not on my side today are they?  
><em>

After his thought was finished, Logos looked at the upper levels of the chateau where she was either steaming or wishing to be as she battled fiends for Nooj, "Is she still here?"

"Yep, waiting for you," Taji picked 'dirt' from his middle finger and flicked it away, "Funny huh?"

"Yes, real funny," Logos turned and quickly walked through the door. He wasted no time as he ran up the stairs and knocked on the Leblanc's door. Prepared for a shout and maybe a good thump on the head from his unaccounted for absence.

"Who is it?" Leblanc was irritated, but not in an over the top rage-fit, that was a good enough sign to begin with.

"It's Logos, Boss," He gulped some nervous air then added, "I was getting a sphere from Zanarkand."

"Did you get it?," Leblanc's voice barely changed, but it was slightly softer now.

"Yes, Boss, I did," Logos stood outside the door, his palm still pressed against the wood. He waited for her to say something else, but she didn't.

"Boss, I heard about the fiend problem on Mushroom Rock Road. Do you want me to go and take care of it?" Logos waited, "Boss, may I come in?"

"No," the answer was hard and cold, "Go take care of the fiend problem right now."

Logos removed his hand from the door. He waited for her to say something else, or maybe even stick her head out, but like earlier, she didn't do anything.

It was strange. She had never given orders through a closed door before. The ignoring him thing was getting rather aggravating to say the least.

"Yes, Boss"

Logos finally turned and left.

* * *

><p>The dirt crunched hideously under his feet as he briskly walked toward the Youth League Headquarters. He suddenly slowed his pace, moving in a less than normal speed for the usually rushing Logos, but continued none the less despite how badly he wanted to stop. Something, not surprisingly, was nagging at him and causing him to silently fume as he walked. And he was in a terrible mood from the passed events.<p>

Logos was still angry about how his boss decided to deal with things. Why wouldn't she even look at him? It was all childish and the whole thing was dragging on way too long for grown adults. He always knew she was on the more childish side of life, but as this was continuing it was becoming ridiculous!

Logos's squinted eyes caught the running forms of loyal youth leaguers up ahead. He sighed, _Might as well get it over with._

Logos's sharp vision also caught the red clad Meyvn ahead giving them orders as they scrambled. He suddenly had a feeling that he was not going to enjoy this in even the slightest bit.

He continued toward them and stopped when Nooj looked up at him.

"Weren't you supposed to be here earlier?" Nooj smirked slightly behind the silver rims of his glasses. He wasn't amused by the late arrival but he wasn't angry about it either as it was a small problem, and not one that couldn't be dealt with simply.

"I'm here now," Logos's usual frown deepened, " Where are the fie-?"

Nooj turned and pointed an index finger behind him towards the fumbling men that seemed to cause more chaos then actual help. And help is definitely what they needed as they got freely thrown around by five fully awake ochus.

"Oh. " Logos's eyebrow raised, then he shrugged, "Well, I see."

"You should probably come at the one in the front from the left side and-" Nooj started to point at the places he mentioned but was interrupted by Logos's visible flinch then feet shuffling away.

" Wait! Are you just going to foolishly run in? I thought Leblanc's men had a little bit more sense than that," Nooj was only slightly confused at the, as he saw it, sudden iciness of the gunner , "If you don't listen, you might cause more of a problem then actual help."

Turning, Logos's expression was pinched , "I don't take orders from anyone but Leblanc, understand? I was told to take care of your so called 'fiend' problem, and I have come here to do just that! However, there was nothing mentioned about my taking orders from you, and until there is, I won't listen to, nor acknowledge, your generic strategic commands."

Logos turned back to the now four ochus and pulled a revolver from his hip.

Never again was he going to listen to some military man prattle on about how to handle a situation cautiously. Besides, he was always sure of what he was doing, right or wrong as it was, he always knew. Even at the moment he knew he was acting juvenile, and like an ass, but he knew he could handle the problem without listening to Nooj. And out of the options of listening to the Meyvn or just doing what he was good at, he chose the latter.

After all, when everything was said and done, Logos was excellent at killing things.

He aimed at the one closest to him and shot it in the round part of it's 'belly'. It swiped at him with one of its long arms, and Logos side stepped to avoid it. He shot a second bullet and the fiend exploded into light and colors as the pyre flies flew from it.

He shot at the second ochu and ducked underneath another swinging arm, shooting two more shots, Logos smirked at the disappearing orbs that flew up into the sky. It was rather easy to dispatch them, he began wondering what part of this Nooj couldn't handle when he felt teeth sink into his arm.

A Lupine latched on to Logos's forearm with foaming jaws and he could almost feel the "I told you" aura coming from Nooj's direction. He knew that acting childish often led to getting injured and caught off guard, so he was actually not at all surprised at the pain of the bite, but it still made the already silently raging Logos even more peeved.

Aiming the second revolver at the Lupine's skull he pulled the trigger and blood flew from the wound. Shoving the fiend to one side he took aim at the Lupine's pack mates until all six of his remaining bullets disappeared. He loaded it back with quick hands and shot at the seventh fiend, the last of the pack, who gathered it's bearings from a shoulder wound and lunged at him.

Logos turned and shot at the third ochu, noting out of his per phial vision that Nooj and the other Youth Leaguers had killed one other ochu, leaving one left.

A quick pain shot across his back as something slashed across it. Logos landed on his knees as the force of the attack sent him forward, a long red gash from his left shoulder down to his right side ending just below his ribs shining under the blue cloth of his ripped coat.

Now the childish stupidness he thought he could simply work through was starting to work against him.

Turning he saw that the last ochu had struck him from behind. Something that usually didn't happen when Ormi was around as they guarded each other's back, but he still should have been aware of the giant plant to begin with. It was rather impossible to miss and he cursed at himself for working himself up in the first place to dull his senses so much.

To be so damn distracted was going to be a problem if it wasn't resolved right away.

He turned and lifted his gun and shot it three times before it to exploded and departed in the almost beautiful way that fiends do. Logos head reeled, he touched the inside of his coat for an antidote but only found a purple colored sphere.

Gripping it tight in his palm he held it, staring at it, "_Today is just not my day…"_

"You're not hurt are you?" Nooj's voice still carried the indifference it always had. The voice itself made the wound on Logos's back throb painfully. You could almost hear the "You should've listened to _me" _in the delivery of the question.

"I'm well enough," Logos stood up and winced. Movement was going to hurt all the way home, he could feel it.

**Kinda of a downer and for some reason I can't write for Nooj really well… I tried though and this is my very FIRST chapter story ( I wrote many oneshots I never put up before). And I find it harder than it looks… writing action is also hard, drawing it is so much easier…**

**Please Review **


	3. Goons,Goons,Everywhere

**By StormyTitan**

**Chappie 3! Please enjoy all you lovely L.O.L. fans! And finally some Ormi in here…and more O.C.'s sorry…**

***Edit: Okay, It's been established I'm fixing all the chapters right?  
><strong>

Chapter 3: "Goons, Goons, Everywhere"

"Logos,"A voice called through the dim fog of his mind in an almost whisper.

"Yamusu?"Logos blinked at the light that was swirling in around his head. His eyes started to focus and the moving light stilled into one stationary light above his head.

"Can you see my fingers?" Yamusu held two extended digits in front of Logos's squinted eyes. Logos shook his head and tried to blink the light away. The shadows quivered and he closed his eyes to sleep again.

"Just punch him," Taji's voice piped up from his left side.

"Youse go punching 'im and I'm going to go punching youse," An even more familiar voice threatened the annoying voice and that alone was pleasant enough to bring Logos back to Spira.

"Ormi, what happened?"Logos opened his eyes again to see the chubby face hovering on his direct left, beside Taji. The gunner cautiously sat up and observed that he was back at the château in his own room, under his own covers, but he couldn't recall getting there.

"Youse passed out over by the gate,"Ormi's pudgy face was serious, "Youse were poisoned I's hoped you noticed."

"Oh, trust me Ormi, that did not escape me,"Logos rubbed his temples, massaging pain away in warm circling motions.

A Dr. Goon stood in the corner of his room with his mask off revealing black hair that hung over his shoulders. The one everyone knew as Rouk frowned and with his well grouchy aura caught Logos's attention to him though the Dr. Goon had said nothing. The well known Dr. Goon's frown even challenged Logos's scowl at times and his famous frown was pressing toward Logos on the old man's face with much displeasure. He was a always frowning at something: if not one thing, then another.

Logos lowered his hands, "How are you?"

Rouk shook his head disapprovingly and looked down, "I don't get paid enough for this," he grumbled under his breath.

"My apologies," Logos held up a now wrapped arm towards the general direction of the goon and shook it slightly, "I can assure you I didn't do it on purpose."

"Of course you didn't,"Rouk shook more strings of black over his forehead with a nod. Like the name of his position he was a doctor, and a fairly good one, though he was only just recently promoted to the rank but he had always been a doctor. He was often unapproachable and icy at best, but he still cared enough, and worried enough, to take care of all the people he came in contact with, whether he was paid well or not. It was in this way he become the head of the Dr. Goons so quickly, for whatever that was worth, and managed to take care of Logos, Ormi, and even Leblanc when they were hurt and couldn't help themselves.

"I'm fine now," Logos felt a small throbbing pain return to his back, "I just need some rest…"

"By the way man, what munched on your hand?"Taji pointed to the newly wrapped gunner's hand, where the monkey from Zanarkand bit him earlier that day ( if it was the same day), "A friggin' badger?"

"A monkey," Logos pulled his hand back, "Like you are, now could you get out and let me sleep?"

"No can do," Taji shook his head, "I'm supposed to get Leblanc when you wake up."

"And you haven't done that yet because of what now?"Logos was drowsy, and he was getting more irritated as he continued to speak to the teen.

"Don't get snippy Mr. Squinty I-" A warning glare from Rouk shut him up and Taji gulped, "Well, I'll just go do that now, eh heh..."

"Go. Now," Rouk's voice left no room for question and he shooed him away with a swat of his hand. Rouk stood straight as the retreating Al bhed fled past him before grumbling again.

Logos couldn't help but laugh slightly, aside from Ormi, Rouk was one of his close friends. And though the old man often got annoyed with Taji, and everyone else, Logos knew him well enough to know that Rouk was one of the goons with the most patience for him. He even guarded the door with him on occasion before Yamusu showed up.

"Youse gonna be alright now, a'nt cha?"Ormi patted Logos on his exposed shoulder and stepped back, as if examining for wounds they might've missed.

"Perfect,"Logos nodded.

"Try not to do that again," Yamusu whispered, but slunk back as if remembering that he was a goon, and Logos was better paid and higher ranked than himself.

Logos opened his mouth to assure the nervous-wracked goon-

"LET ME THROUGH!" An often characterized as 'bratty' voice yelled through the cracked open door as a Mr. Goon blocked it loyally. Logos recognized the She- goon as Anomi, a plucky girl who often thought herself in a higher position than she really was, simply by her screeching voice.

"I'm only letting in Leblanc," The Mr. Goon shook his covered head, but despite his shrouded face Logos knew the some-what dopey voice unmistakably belonged to the known pretty boy Nago.

"I'll kick you Nago if you don't get outta my way. "Anomi raised up her heel and planted it in Nago's stomach without waiting for him to comply. With an "oof"Nago fell into the door, opening it wider.

"Anomi get out,"Logos warned, though through a slight smile, "I'm only telling you once."

"Hey! I'm just checking on my _only _favorite guy,"Anomi stepped through the door anyways.

"Two weeks ago when Ormi fell on his head down the stairs, _he _was your 'favorite guy'"Logos face returned to what it usually was, but not with the unapproachable aura that usually went with it.

"Whatever it takes,"Anomi shrugged, then her shoulder length yellow hair bobbed up and down as she suddenly jumped in the air, "Oh! I forgot, you are a jerk and don't _deserve _to my favorite guy."She finished by pointing at him in an accusing way.

"Whatever suits you,"Logos lightly smiled again, something about her reminded him of the Al Bhed Gullwing, but not just because she was also an Al Bhed. Probably had something to do more along the lines of how silly and immature she was.

"Are you alright now, Love?" A smooth voice, which could only belong to Leblanc, asked from the doorway to Logos's bedroom.

"I have been better,"Logos admitted, nodding slightly.

Behind Leblanc another Goon and a Fem-Goon popped their heads into the room. Considering their presence, they must've been Daji, Taji's homosexual twin, and Mara, Leblanc's 'best friend' and the one who usually gives her massages.

"How you holding up?"Mara, now confirmed with her sweet voice, tilted her head and looked at the momentarily bed ridden Logos. Like Anomi reminded him of Rikku, Mara reminded him of the Former High Summoner.

"Fine, but if I get anymore visitors I'm probably going to suffocate,"Logos joked and looked around at all the goons who were strangely crowding his room that day.

"Oh, sorry. Come on Taji, let's go and let Logos get some sleep, hmm?" Daji, confirmed by his fruity so not masculine voice (and the goosebumps that Logos always seemed to get around him), waved his arm to his twin brother. As Al Bhed as they were, wouldn't they be more well, _Al Bhed?_

"Bye," Anomi waved a quick farewell before practically skipping over the still on the floor Nago, before he too rose and left.

"Get well soon, okay?" Mara cheered sweetly and left in a particular hurry that struck Logos as odd, until he saw the expression on Leblanc's face.

Her lip was partially sticking out, something Logos thinks she doesn't realizes that she does when she is angry at someone. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her arms were crossed against her chest. She opened her lips and coughed waiting for Yamusu and Rouk to quickly shuffle out as well.

Before leaving, Yamusu turned and almost sympathetically nodded before scurrying down the hall as silent as a ghost. Rouk also turned but instead of sympathy gave instructions on how to wash the monkey bite without getting it infected and to avoid laying or putting weight on the arm that the Lupine bit.

"Well, Love?"Leblanc smacked her fan against her hip in an irritated fashion as soon as the all goons were away, including Ormi who started to turn back to the bedroom before she glared him away. She seemed like her old self again and she was talking to him. Logos smiled openly and choked back a laugh.

After a couple of quiet chuckles, Logos looked back up, "Yes, Boss?"

"What were you thinking?"Leblanc took her fan and cracked it against the top of his exposed head, ignoring that he was laughing at her, "You should've listened to Noojie-woojie! He knew what he was doing, unlike you, he doesn't just go rushing in to things to get attacked by Lupines and Ochus at the same time! To even think I'm having this conversation with you instead of Ormi!"

"I'm sorry I worried you boss,"Logos couldn't help but smile, it was relieving to have her yelling at him instead of ignoring him.

"Worried? Who said I was worried?"Leblanc huffed and crossed her arms again, "Just don't do it again Logos, or I'll give you the heel, no matter how banged up or broken you are!"

She turned on her heel and was about to leave when she stopped, "Logos…"

"Boss?"

"I'm serious."

"Yes, boss, I know,"Logos closed his eyes, at times relieve could feel so warm. He had only once felt like this, and it was a long time ago.

"That sphere in your clothes, was it for me?" Leblanc was quiet and her voice was soft when she asked it. She waited in an awkward silence for a reply.

"Yes," Logos nodded , "I haven't been able to find time to analyze it though, perhaps you could give it the Mey-"

"No, I already looked at it and it's nothing he would want," Leblanc shook her head, before returning to herself once more and walking briskly to the door, "If you don't get better soon, I'll really will give you something to snivel about!"

The door closed and Logos smiled wider, "Yes, boss, as you say."

**Sorry not a lot of Ormi, but more to come, and the O.C.'s maybe confusing so I've made a list!**

**Taji: (Goon) an Al Bhed teen who has an a major attitude problem. He is always stuck with the job of guarding the front door, and major hobbies include pissing off Logos and anything to do with Machines. **

**Yamusu: a man who very rarely speaks and when he does speak it is in hushed whispers. He is a goon who guards the door with Taji, and one of the newest Goons and is polite and respectful. A former Yevonite he's believed to have died during Operation Mi'ihean. **

**Daji: Taji's twin brother. He is also a known homosexual and gives Logos the 'jeebies' but also happens to be one of Leblanc's close goon friends and the only male in that group.(not mentioned in this chapter) He takes fashion advice from Leblanc and in his free time dresses like a male counterpart to her. His short blonde hair is even styled like hers. He also is the only goon Leblanc trusts to guard her door.**

**Rouk: The only Dr. Goon that is ever mentioned by name in this FanFiction :P , he has long black hair and is not known for his smiles, but he does take care of everybody. He is like Logos in many ways, and they get along, but he isn't one for sympathy and constantly complains about "not getting paid enough."**

**Anomi: Another Al Bhed (though a female). She wears goggles and has shoulder length blonde hair. She is often times teamed up with Ormi on missions and likes to think of herself in a higher position than just a She-goon, however her laid back attitude and constant laziness withhold any promotions from her.**

**Mara: a sweet Fem Goon who gives Leblanc her massages, she reminds Logos of Yuna and even talks like her, however (not mentioned in this chapter) she doesn't look like her as she has dark brown boy short hair and a long hanging rectangle earring. (also not mentioned in this chapter) she was promoted recently from a She-goon to a Fem-goon by Leblanc herself.**

**Nago: A very handsome man who (not mentioned in this chapter) Daji has a major crush on. A Mr. Goon who is very by the book, if there was a book, and follows orders to the exact letter. Which is strange since he wasn't ever a solider. Perhaps, it was this type of attitude that often got him teamed up with Logos. Whatever the reason he is very thorough but has a weakness against girls because he is afraid to hit them. He has blue eyes and brown hair that is cut short to his head.**


	4. In a Nightstand Drawer

**By StormyTitan**

**Chappie 4! Please enjoy all you lovely L.O.L. fans! Some Leblanc face time now...**

Chapter 4: " In a Nightstand Drawer"

Leblanc rolled the purple sphere around her desk with a slender gloved finger. Mara had given her a massage and she fell asleep again, but she had just now woken up long after the Fem-Goon left, and as Leblanc noticed it was night, she wouldn't bother for her as she was asleep. Leblanc peeked outside for a moment and saw Daji's slumped form against the wall snoozing behind his dark cloth mask, leaving Leblanc to her own personal thoughts instead of some talking companions.

She was given the sphere after Rouk found it in Logos's coat, which had dried blood staining the back that she had to wash away with some disgust. She remembered Logos mentioning a sphere from Zanarkand yesterday, but thought little of it until the Dr. Goon actually handed her the purple glowing orb.

She analyzed it of course, and found nothing Nooj would be particularly interested in. She did find, however, a treasure in its own right.

A man's precious moment in his life as he confesses his love to a beautiful woman on the sphere and promises to love her forever. The man speaks in a poetic and soothing voice and the woman can't help but smile warmly in return. The sphere was recorded somewhere on the Moonflow as you can see it had pyre flies float in the air behind the woman's head and the sound of water is heard in the background.

At finishing watching the sphere, Leblanc remembered they had found a similar sphere earlier of the same soothing voice and beautiful woman, lovingly singing to and watching a cooing baby. She had thrown it down to the storage room with not much thought but now, now it almost tempted her to go down and retrieve it back herself as the two spheres made a set.

Cooing babies and two love's most important moment was interesting enough to Leblanc, but as it was nothing Nooj would want, Leblanc would usually put it aside.

But she didn't this time. She didn't just forget about it and threw it aside. She kept it and stared at it as she lightly fingered it. What good was in keeping it?

She found it ridiculous that she even thought to ask Logos if he knew what was in the sphere. Of course, he didn't, she concluded, as he wouldn't have offered it if he knew it was…worthless?

Worthless didn't seem like the right word at the moment, though it obviously wasn't something that would either sell well or could be handed off to the Meyvn Nooj, but 'worthless' still didn't seem to suit this sphere.

Exhaling loudly, Leblanc gently lifted the sphere. She carried it with her and softly placed it in her nightstand drawer. She closed her eyes and listened, for nothing unparticular, but listened none the less. The château was so quiet. Something that didn't happen unless you woke up at two in the morning like she had.

Leblanc laughed lightly. She never had woken up this early before, she had stayed awake before, but never woken up.

That may seem like the same thing, but when Leblanc stayed awake, so did the château. When she slept, so did they. Which isn't the desired effect she would have wanted, but she knew they all had to sleep sometime. Leblanc just hoped someone didn't decide to pay a visit while they all snoozed, in an unpleasant way.

Not that someone hasn't broken in while they were all _wide awake_ but that didn't matter. Just watch someone walk right pass Yasumu and Taji again, only without the uniforms…

At least Logos had good enough hearing if any major fighting broke out, as it might, because even at night when most goons slept, someone would wake up if someone sneaked around their home wouldn't they?

That's what you get when you hire former Yevonites, light sleepers, Leblanc reminded herself. Even Ormi, who sounded like he could raise the dead with his snoring, would wake up if someone so much a passed by his room using normal footfalls.

Maybe even Logos slept lightly, Leblanc never found out, because the night she learned of most of the Goon's 'sleeping' condition she had been stopped by several startled goons and Ormi when she passed by his room. She never made it to Logos room before the tall gunner stepped out and yelled at the jabbering goons to head back to bed before he shot them all.

As for the Al Bheds, they could sleep through desert winds and clammering machines, Leblanc knew they could sleep through a couple of foot steps.

But suppose someone were to sneak around? Suppose they knew about all the booby traps?

It was impossible to know where all the booby traps were unless you lived in the chateau, but Leblanc wondered hypothetically if someone were to seriously want to break in, could they sneak around take what they want and not get caught?

Feeling somewhat curious now Leblanc silently slid of the side of her bed. She opened her door and walked past Daji without any trouble as he continued to keep dreaming about Nago probably and other silly things he tended to get distracted with.

Quieting her pace by stepping lightly down the stairs, Leblanc listened to see if Yamusu would hear her through the front door. Yamusu was the worst light sleeper in the whole château she guessed as a rat skittering across the front walk once woke him up with a yelp. Why Yamusu slept outside of the front porch, she'd never know, except maybe to guard the chateau twenty-four-seven. Lately, Taji had joined them outside and they slept leaning against each other as they continued to literally 'stand' guard.

Finding the heels made a lot of noise no matter how she walked, she took them off and placed them on the cabinet that leaned against the stairs. She tried a few soft steps around the front hall and smiled, pleased with the effect of noiselessness.

Leblanc quickly tipped-toed through the door into the living room and left the door cracked to avoid the sound it made when it closed. Her smile broadened when she realized Nago had left the switch panel open again to let it "air out" making the possibility of someone waking up when she opened it impossible as it was already open for her.

She didn't know why she smiled, as she was just proving that she really wasn't safe at night, but it did give her some satisfaction that she could tip-toe around without getting caught. It made her feel superior in a way...

She stepped through and continued to pad barefoot though the passage way and she passed by snore-roaring Ormi's room without any trouble and continued to Logos's room.

She hadn't been the _nicest _person to her second in command in the last four days. She had to admit ignoring him was easier than the awkwardness she was sure to have when speaking to him. Though he had said it was just an "accident'' she highly doubted it was. If it was an accident, wouldn't he'd have pulled away, embarrassed and all? Wouldn't he _not _open his mouth and wait for her to kiss him back?

Then again, why didn't she pull away? She just stayed there, lips pressed against his, waiting for-what she wasn't sure but she waited anyways.

Whatever it was, it was over now. The feeling fled when, earlier that day, Yamusu and Taji rushed into her bedroom and yelled that '_Logos is dead!'. _The thought alone was enough to make Mara yelp and Leblanc go running down the stairs to see for herself, only to see Ormi dragging him limp, but moaning, by his arms into the chateau.

She felt some relief, but he really didn't look good. Blood soaked a line down his back and his arm bled in several places, but Rouk assured her it was nothing too serious. And when he finally woke up, Leblanc came and saw him as if that 'accident' didn't happen at all.

It was relieving again to not have that strangling awkwardness and even Logos seemed comforted by her visit, enough to make him smile(something he barely _ever _did) and even laugh under his breath. It was funny to see him smile, and if she wasn't so angry at him for spooking her like he did, she would have openly laughed at the rareness of it.

She stopped in front of Logos's door, and held her breath. The night Ormi and the other Goons woke up to her walking around, Ormi had warned against her doing the same thing with Logos. Apparently, he didn't like getting woken up, Leblanc guessed.

Her lips spread into a slightly evil smile, _one more piece of payback for the kiss_, she thought devilishly.

Pressing against the door she opened just enough to slip her body through. Logos's door would make a low creak when opened a certain distance, but if it was cracked open it would remain silent and let the gunner sleep without his knowing of her presence.

Holding back a laugh then she breathed lightly through her nose and tipped toed to his bed. Leaning over him she was preparing to touch his shoulder with her palm when his eyes flashed open and his arm flew out and grabbed her wrist.

He twisted it painfully and she gasped and fell across the bed where Logos sat up and pinned her. Turning on the lamp that filled the room with an dull orange glow, Logos immediately released her and blushed the same scarlet red color he had a little under a week ago.

Leblanc sat up and rubbed her wrist, her bottom lip sticking out slightly, saying nothing.

"Sorry boss," Logos looked up and his blush turned to a light pink and faded, "You see, you shouldn't mess with soldiers when they sleep, former or otherwise."

"I see that now," Leblanc was slightly surprised at the sound of her voice in the silence, having never talked in such a quiet place before.

"It was an accident I didn't mean to hurt you…did I hurt you?" Logos looked at her wrist from where he sat on the bed.

"No, love, just pinched a little," Leblanc removed her hand and placed the other in her lap, "Surprised me more than anything."

Logos exhaled a little bit more louder than Leblanc guessed he wanted too. She stared at him as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, which no longer had the tight hood and helmet covering it. She could clearly see the short black clumps of hair to fall over his forehead and the nape of his neck. His dark brown eyes suddenly met her golden brown ones and she felt something tighten in her throat.

" You see boss, when you're a Yevonite out in the field, sometimes the other men would mess with you while you slept, so you learned to be a lighter sleeper than most…" Logos explained, still apologizing for the small attack against her, "It becomes an instinct, and -"

"I get it, it was an 'accident'," Leblanc laughed then, against her will. He stared confused for a moment and finally ended up in smiling back at her.

His eyes had a slight curve in the middle when he smiled and the corners of his mouth rose only a little bit. Looking at the individual parts you couldn't tell he was smiling, but looking at the whole of his face (and being familiar with his face in the first place) you could see the light that brightened across his skin.

Leblanc decided he wasn't all that bad looking if he didn't frown like he did always did.

Shaking her head, she forced the idea back and feared to get too close to the subject again, but, like the sphere, she didn't want to just toss it.

Instead she locked it inside a nightstand drawer and kept it for reasons she didn't understand.

**Cutesy wasn't it? I don't know how to write good romance so I just write cutesy jibberish until it ends in romance… yeah, I'm a pretty amateur writer plz forgive me :I **

**Reviews are still wanted. Thank you! **


	5. Click

**By StormyTitan**

**Chappie 5! This is the longest story I've ever written, I hope it doesn't go on for too long…thank you all that have read it so far I thank you (bows) I hope you like this : )**

Chapter 5: " click"

"Ha!" Ormi threw cards down on the table of Logos's room and boomed, "Full house! Youse all better pay up!"

"Not so fast," Mara laughed in a tone that would give you cavities if you didn't brush soon, "Royal flush."

"Damnit! Youse said this was your first time playing!" Ormi ran a large hand through the thick messy black hair that covered his head.

"It is," Mara dangled the rabbite's foot that hung from a pink string in front of the warrior's face, "Say thank you to Leblanc, Ormi."

"Thank youse, Boss," Ormi turned his large body and smiled sarcastically toward the pink clad "boss" sitting on the cushioned bench that lined two sides of the room. Leblanc held out an un-gloved hand as Daji began applying pink colored nail polish to her fingers and blew gently on them.

"I'm next!" Anomi called from the bench across the room. She was leaning against Mara as the girl played a poker game with Ormi and Taji.

Rouk silently sat on the spot closest to the bookshelf that was on the right side of Logos's room. He had slipped a book out and began thumbing through it reading a few passages as he went.

"Pretty raunchy don't you think, Logos?" Rouk shook his head and closed the book with two bony fingers.

"I think if you read it, you'll find there is a story in there," Logos leaned against the wall that his bed was pressed against. The wound on his back was still closing up, though it felt like it was already closed with all the potions Mara had pumped him up with out of sympathy, and Logos was feeling restless. He busied himself with cleaning his twin revolvers to pass the time, though he had no idea what he'd do once that was done.

Bullets and metal was spread on the cover in front of him nestling in the shallow fold between his crossed legs. Logos ran a white cloth in between each groove of the gun and rubbed the metal until it shined with a silver glow. His eyes smiled, which only Leblanc noticed, and he wiped at the handle of his gun with a different cloth to make the wood gleam with a richer shimmer than it had before.

Leblanc held out her other hand at Daji's polite request. Daji pulled the goon mask off of his head, shaking the many spikes of blonde hair that imitated Leblanc's hairstyle out so it stuck out even more before leaning over to work on her nails again.

"I just love your nails," Daji swiped more color onto Leblanc slender fingers, "They're just so long even when they're trimmed short you know? How'd you get them this way? I'm thinking of copying these lovely lil' things next."

"You finally got your hair the way you wanted it," Leblanc smiled, acknowledging the hair he had recently copied, "You're just missing the hair pins."

"I have heart shaped ones coming in next week," Daji's laugh didn't even bother his steady hand as he moved on to the next digit, "You are helping me with that aren't you, Taji brother?"

"Yeah, Yeah," Taji waved a hand in front of him lazily, "If Mara doesn't drain me dry."

"Oh, then, Mara could you help?" Daji continued to paint.

"Oh sure, but why don't you have any money?" Mara placed another winning hand down on the table.

"Damnit, Pudge, I think she's cheating!" Taji threw his cards in the air, "No way a rabbite's foot that lucky!"

"I'm done losin' now," Ormi put his cards back on the table and put his palms in the air, "Any of youse wanna try?"

"Nope," Nago, who was reading the book Rouk had thrown aside, answered from his spot at Daji's back. Anomi stood up to take Ormi's place.

"I spent all my money on my new hairstyle, isn't it just fabulous?" Daji flipped his head in response, making sure to look in Nago's direction. Sighing when Nago continued to read, Daji went back to painting the last of Leblanc's nails.

Yamusu walked in carrying drinks that he was sent to get from the kitchen earlier, "I hope I have what every one wanted," he whispered.

Taking the drinks they sat back and continued to pass the time.

"I hope this is 'cheering' you up, Logos," Yamusu smiled weakly. Logos knew that everyone, including Leblanc, was just waiting for an excuse to take a day off and found that his 'injuries' would call for an afternoon party to 'cheer' him up. Though no cheering was needed as Logos was dying to get back to work.

"I find that the most 'cheering' is going to Mara as she wins more poker games," Logos had began to rub each individual bullet to occupy himself. His guns were all clean and in top shape, even the ones he didn't use that hung up on his wall, and he just needed to do something with his hands.

Yamusu white hair was flat against his head as it ran in a waterfall down into his eyes, how he could see with his hair like that, let alone with the dark mask all the goons were required to wear, Logos would never find out.

"I win again," Mara laughed, a sugar-coated smile spread across her face and she piled the money in front of her.

"I think I'm done," Anomi threw her cards down and hopped back to the other side of the room to slid down the bench to sit by Nago to read over his shoulder.

Rouk finally looked up from his medical dictionary, which he never needed because he memorized every word of it, and sighed, " I don't get paid enough for this."

Taji was pressed against his side reading over his should like Anomi had done to Nago, only Rouk hated it when people did that. Shutting the book, Rouk looked over at Logos waiting for a conversation to sprout, Logos having nothing to say continued to rub his ammunition clean and left Rouk with a fidgeting Al Bhed teen.

Yamusu smiled as he stared at something in his palms, Mara spotted it and pointed, "What's that?"

He blushed and stuffed it away in his army green coat, "Nothing, really."

"I'll pay you for it in massages if you let me see what it is." Mara's main bribe was massages as it was something she did very well and didn't mind doing many times over.

"It's nothing," Yamusu repeated and smiled before he pulled his hand from his coat anyway, caving in to the nice demanding tone of the Fem-Goon, "Just a sphere from when I was in Yevon."

"I didn't think you'd actually want to keep it," Taji scoffed, "Why wouldn't you just smash it?"

" Smashing it would be wasteful wouldn't it?" Yamusu tucked his personal treasure back into it's place inside the lining of his coat, "Besides, as much as I was bad at it, it's why I'm here. I couldn't possibly just toss it away. "

Leblanc looked up from her drying nails at the suddenly talkative Yamusu. She smiled and went back to staring at her nails.

"I was thought to have died in Operation Mi'ihean, and I maybe I would have," Yamusu's already weak smile twitched, "I don't have much 'guts' and that was enough fight to get me running, as cowardly as that is, and I ran until I got back to the Bevelle. By then, I was already in enough trouble, but I was discharged on account that Yevon was reforming as New Yevon. I wandered around a bit and in the end came here. Funny thing, but I'm grateful for it."

Logos rolled a bullet between his forefinger and thumb listening, imagining Yamusu at Operation Mi'ihean was defiantly harder than with anyone else there. Yamusu was quiet and didn't work well under pressure, he was known for caving in and having small anxiety attacks, but he never ran away from anything. Instead he'd face it and hyperventilate about it afterwards. It was different imagining a three years younger Yamusu running away from possibly the most scariest thing he would ever have to face in his life. In the end, people grow don't they? Yamusu may be a bit nervous but in the end he was a useful person to have around. He was a good guard because he had sharpener senses than most and he was also the only man who could stand Taji for more than an hour, giving the old man Rouk a break from guarding the door for the rest of his life. Yamusu was also the only thing that stood in front of Taji and the rest of them, excluding Daji and Mara, from murdering the lil' Al Bhed nuisance.

The château's peacemaker Yamusu had the ability to quell most fights between anyone. He even ended a quarrel between Ormi and Logos, and another between Leblanc and Anomi in a similar argument, simply by pleading friendship amongst them all.

Yamusu was defiantly something they couldn't go without for very long, though they rarely heard from him. Behind his quiet demeanor was a simple friend who you could trust, which was true enough as he guarded the door with a short attention spanned Al Bhed teen, and obviously did majority of that job.

"I'm gonna run and get something upstairs," Mara pointed upward and began to walk to the door.

"What?" Yamusu looked up from his boots he had been studying intently for sometime.

"Massage stuff, I said I'd give one remember?" Mara winked and continued to the door.

" N-no! You don't have to d-do that!" Yamusu blushed, " I-I mean it's nice but wouldn't it be embarrassing in front of everyone?"

"For me? Not really," Mara shrugged.

"I meant for me…" Yamusu whispered and continued to mumble under his breath as Mara walked through the door and down the hall. He sat in a couple minutes of nervous silence before his friend took pity on him and decided to calm him.

"Don't sweat it!" Taji laid a skinny arm across his shoulders, grabbing the mumbling form in one swoop, and shook him slightly, " Mara's massages are the best!"

"T-that's not what I'm worried about…"

" What think you're going to groan or something?"

" NO! Really! I just don't need one so she doesn't have to and in front of everyone so…"

" Chill man, it's co-"

_Aiyee!_

Mara's scream echoed as it carried down the hall and filled Logos's room. Everyone jumped and ran out. To the right of Logos's room, Mara stood at the end of the hall where the goon's rooms were, covering her mouth.

A Queen Coeurl opened one sleepy eye and pinned it's ears back. Mara began to chant under her breath when the Coeurl got up on it's haunches and it's long antenna's began to wave.

"MOVE MARA!" Taji yelled as he ran toward the fiend with his steel claws drawn.

Mara yelped and dodged to the left as an orange bolt of light shot past and into the facing wall.

Taji jumped and plunged the blades into the fiend's back. It turned and bit the offending hand and thrashed it's head violently, sending Taji into the nearby wall with the blades still stuck into the creature.

"Taji! I'm coming!" Daji grabbed his own goon issued weapon and ran towards his brother, dodging the fiends claws as he ran past.

The other's drew their weapons as well and hurriedly flew towards the fiend. Anomi grabbed Mara, who was standing there trying to untie her tongue and cast a spell, and ran back to a safe distance.

Again, the fiend rose to it's haunches and it's antennas waved in long smooth motions. It opened it's jaws and showed off it's yellow teeth as it faced towards where Taji and Daji where leaned against the wall.

Yamusu jumped in front of the twins. Throwing the knife he had tight in his hands, for his larger steel claws were in his room, and it landed in the fiend's curved back. The Queen Coeurl's antenna's still continued to move and it growled hideously but did not stop.

"Logos! Quick shoot it!" Yamusu stayed in his spot in front of the brothers and didn't move.

Logos raised the revolver he had in his wrapped hand and quickly aimed at the fiend's head.

Ormi wound to up to throw his shield.

Logos pulled the trigger…

…._click._

Orange light shot from the antennas and focused into Yamusu's torso, he made a small sound, then fell over onto his side.

The man named Yamusu never got up again.

**Kinda of generic emo but plz Review?**


	6. Recovery in More Ways than One

**By StormyTitan**

**Chappie 6! Rated older teen for some pretty intense cussing from Taji. Good ol' shitake mushroom action…**

Chapter 6: "Recoveries in More Ways than One"

He heard it. The revolver coldly crash to the ground when he let it slip out of his hand. It didn't matter if he shot a second time, he remembered he had emptied his gun when he had clean it. He then recalled that he never put the bullets back in, they were still lying on his bed, and some had rolled to his floor, _useless _in his room.

Ormi threw his shield and it spun into the creatures skull. A loud crack, followed by pyre flies floating out of the wound that Ormi had given the Coeurl, filled the strange quietness of the room. Everything was strangely quiet except for the rage filled howls and the beast's growls and hissing.

Rouk and Nago came at the monster then, from opposite sides, and stabbed through it ribs piercing the thing's organs. It roared in pain and turned to them, saliva foaming from it's jaws. Luckly, Anomi and Leblanc both managed to get a spell out before the white canines sunk into Nago. A suffocating silence followed again and the sound of the Queen Coeurl disappearing in a cloud of pyre flies died into the hallway.

Logos slowly bent over and numbly picked up his revolver. Out of the corners of his falcon shaped eyes he could see the goon boy run to the man who guarded the door with him.

_Useless, _it was _pointless,_ to try. The way he landed, the way Yamusu landed, was so unlike him. His face facing down wards, his body twisted and his arm stuffed embarrassingly under his hips. Logos knew the man was gone now, it would be hard to replace him but that didn't change the fact that he was gone. A Instant Death was so called because of what it did.

_Yes_, he sighed, _It's going be hard to replace Yamusu. You don't just let anyone guard the door to your home as you slept after all._

Taji lifted the body, Yamusu's head fell back, no strength at all. He shook Yamusu by his shoulders, but the man didn't move. Leblanc passed Taji a phoenix down, out of pity for the boy no doubt, since she _must've _known as well as Logos that there was nothing more to do.

Taji opened the bottle and spilled it over his friend's head. The light faded and Yamusu still remained still and lifeless as he was before.

Logos remained stone faced and stared straight at the scene before him. While most gentle hearted would avert their eyes he stared on, almost past them, through them, and his expression was emotionless.

He had seen many comrades die before, soldiers and goons as well, and this situation was no different. True the man that died to day meant a little more than the others had, it was still to be expected. He was no longer a solider, Yamusu and himself both, but death should not surprise anyone, as it came to them all one day. Especially, it seemed, for the unfortunate men and women that fled here, trying to forget their old lives.

His expression changed dramatically upon seeing Mara drop to her knees slowly along side the now sobbing Al Bhed boy. She rubbed his back and whispered comforting words to the Goon, but her own form started to quake as well.

Rouk leaned over Yamusu, checking his vitals, of course nothing…

Mara looked at Rouk, tears now rimming her eyes, as sweet and kind as she was, she couldn't help but feel the pain of the moment.

Crying, Mara placed a small trembling hand on Yamusu's shoulder blade. She massaged his shoulder gently muttering something incoherent and shaking all the more. She began to hiccup and sob pitifully. Anomi, sadly grabbed her friend Mara's arm and led her back to her room with silent steps. On the floor was the items that Mara had run to fetch earlier for Yamusu. They laid on their sides, untouched and no one dare move to touch them again.

It was silent for the rest of day.

* * *

><p>Taji stood at the doorway alone, unmasked and straight faced.<p>

Logos walked out and leaned against the side that Yamusu use to guard. It was proving more difficult to replace him then Logos first realized. It wasn't that the entire goon population was incompetent, but rather that Taji refused to be cooperative with any of the men that Logos assigned to the door. Even Rouk, whom had guarded the door before Yamusu.

Taji would coldly stare at all that approached him, and even the Dr. Goon was un nerved by the half-possessed glares. The long hours of standing next to each other would prove difficult for anyone when it felt like your partner wanted you to drop dead. The dark aura emitting from the boy was surprising, even to Logos, who had only feared three things in his life (and in the order shown); Leblanc, Sin, and Vegnagun.

Logos had Rouk's reluctant 'okay' to move around freely now, and he used every bit of it now. It just didn't feel right to sit and rest after being in a bed for so long after all. Logos used this time to 'clean' up where it needed be.

He had dragged the body down the hall and away when all the new found mourners had left. Ormi offered to help, but found himself instead dragging two devastated Al Bhed twins away. Luckily, due to the nature of his death, there wasn't any blood to clean up, though that wouldn't do any of the grievers one bit of help.

Logos picked up the things that Mara had brought along as well and seeing as it wouldn't do to just put it back in her room for her to find again, he threw them into the trash and disposed of it.

Logos turned and stared at Taji's bare face. He decided not to yell at him for disregarding the dress-code. If he had done that it would have been like kicking a puppy after its been beaten bloody with a stick. Not much sense in that, in fact it was just plain cruel.

Ever since Yamusu died Taji was like a floating apparition that didn't know it's own name. He walked into walls and mumbled in Al Bhed, something he never seemed to do before, and didn't speak one coherent word, in Spirian or Al Bhed. Taji referring back to his native language was bad enough, but adding to the problem Taji didn't eat, sleep or change his clothes.

And honestly now the boy started to smell of something foul.

Death is obviously a foreign concept to the teen, and though that was understandable, he needed to find a way to move past it and soon, before the passageway started to attract more Coeurls thinking something had just died and was rotting away down there, ready to eat.

"Taji, " Logos pulled a cigarette from inside his coat and lit it with a match. Smoke rose from it's end and Logos was able to flick some ash away before the Al bhed answered him in a small weak voice.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Taji turned his head slightly and looked surprised to see Logos standing there at all.

"You need…," Logos blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth and continued slowly, "-To find a way of dealing with what happened to Yamusu."

"How is it that every one can just forget about him?" Taji bitterly turned and faced him, "You're not the only one, Pudge tried talking to me too! I think it's stupid as Sand Worm shit that you can all just go on and pretend that nothing happened to Yamusu!"

"We're not pretending," Logos took another long drag, "And we're not forgetting. Were moving past it. There's a difference, _little boy._"

"Yeah right, a difference," Taji rolled his exposed green spiral eyes, "Like there's really a difference, Damnit! All of you Yevon-types are the same! Always forgetting what's important and not noticing what is!"

"And what is important pray tell?" Logos's eyes were harsh narrow slits that stared straight through the Al Bhed adolescent.

Flicking away the cigarette Logos added, "And careful what you say about those 'Yevon-types' because despite his choice of current occupation, Yamusu was a Yevonite through and through. He even followed New Yevon's teachings. So, before you yell at me about 'types' you better think twice about whose argument you're trying to drive in the first place!"

"Damn you," Taji shook his head, his voice slurred, showing a hidden accent that hasn't been used since he decided to not use it, " Why are you such an ass-hole! You don't even _feel_ anything do you! You don't _feel _bad that you're the one who let Yamusu die! You did, you could've shot it, that damnable fiend! But you forgot to reload your gun that ONE time! "

" And what were you doing?" Logos leaned back and stared down the boy, his voice clear and it must've sounded dark if anyone were listening.

He had him beat in height by a couple of feet ,and he had a face far fiercer than the boy's face would ever be. Despite that Taji stared back at him with a childish raging hatred that made Logos almost laugh at how it must've looked.

"You could have killed it yourself you know," Logos leaned closer, leveling their eyes, "Instead of stabbing something in the back, try aiming for it's head."

Having said that he jabbed the teen in the forehead with his middle knuckles causing Taji to take a full step back.

"I least I hit the damn thing! You just stood there _useless!" _Taji rubbed his forehead but continued to glower up at the gunner, shaking with anger that he had never in his short life dealt with before.

"If this is the way you want to deal with things, fine," Logos sighed and stood straight. After a beat, Logos yanked the boy by his arm, lifting him into the air and roughly slung the goon over his shoulder in a way one would carry a sack of potatoes.

"Cactuar crap! Let me go ya, Yevon dip-shit!" Taji banged a harmless fist into Logos's back as he headed through the doors and into the Château Leblanc.

Leblanc, Mara and Daji stared at them from the banister as they walked under the stairs and into the living room where everyone else, along with a few additional others, were eating breakfast.

" Yevon-Bastard! Squinty Prick! Mother f-ing Pole! _Cgehho vilgehk pedlr-ycc_!" Taji continued to cuss and swear in both Spirian and Al Bhed and random not making much sense on their own profanity, all the way to the switch panel. Nago took a quick look at them then opened the door for Logos before following them down into the passageway to the community showers that everyone except Leblanc, who had her own bath, used.

"Let me go you piece of shit-eating garbage!" The teen yelled once more before his rear thumped hard against the shower's floor. "Ow!"

Logos yanked him back up to his feet, his mouth in a straight line, before reaching over the teen's shoulder and turning the metal knob against the tiled wall.

"Back off you heartless-" Taji was cut short by his own yelping as cold spray ran down over his head and all over his body.

Logos held him under the shower head until Taji's clothes were soaking and his lips started to turn blue from the chill.

"Shit! That's cold!" Taji tried to untangle himself out of the long arms of the gunner who continued to hold him under the waterspout, "What the hell is this for!"

"You look like something that came out from under a rock, and you rank of something disgusting. If you decide to mourn Yamusu for the rest of your life like some old woman than go ahead! But as long as you are guarding that door you're are going to smell and look they way the rest of the men and women who work here do." Logos put a hand on the boy's head to keep it still as the spray bounced off the boy's blond hair and all over his blue shirt.

"I'm clean already you-you old-!" Taji yanked free and fell backwards onto the tiles of the shower floor,"Stop it! I'm cold, damnit!" his teeth chattered together as his arms went around his shivering torso, "Don't make it so cold!"

Twisting the hot all the way on Logos waited until Taji yelped as steaming water burned his scalp. He twisted both handles off waiting again for Taji to stop sputtering and cursing.

"I'm not a Yevonite anymore," He finally said, water dark blue against his coat, "And I'm a far-cry from being useless. When a comrade dies, I work where they can't. Unlike _you _who whines and does nothing. At least take care of yourself long enough to smell decent, so you don't foul up Yamusu's memory with your stench. If you don't pick up the slack now, you twit, then you're going to have a Hell of a time making up for Yamusu now aren't you?"

Droplets dripped from the short yellow clumps of hair. The Al Bhed teen stared unblinkingly for a long while, before grinding his teeth and eyes flashing, "You didn't have to get me all wet! Even if I did smell you could have just told me!"

Water ran in trails down Logos's face from where Taji's struggling had sent it flying. He smiled, despite everything, and met the boy's gaze, the boy who had never dealt with grief before.

"Feeling better, hon?" Daji stepped over to his brother and knelt beside him. Logos rubbed chills from his arms and turned around to find everyone (even the girls despite it being the men's showers) staring at him.

"Bastard, I'm soaking wet," Taji stood up and stormed off, but in non-apparition like way.

Leblanc pointed with a gloved hand at the now darker blue coat, "You're wet too, love."

"I can feel that," Logos pulled at the material but it stuck to his body even worse than when he sweated, "Hrm..."

"Thank you, Logos," Mara turned towards where Taji stormed off, "We'll be okay now…won't we?"

"I should hope so," Logos peeled at his sopping wet clothes, "I'm not doing that again."

**I haven't slept all NIGHT! Its 6:14 and I'm going to die now! Thank you and review even though, due to my state, it sucks! Enjoy! And I hope you know the goons by now so no chart.**

**Funny bit of nothing: I put this chapter on fan fiction for a minute and immediately took it down after realizing it was atrocious! The grammar would make my English teacher cry and the chapter was so short it barely moved past the screen (no scrolling) . So I added more, fixed the grammar and pacing and offer it to you once more! **


	7. Useful Help final chapter

**By Stormytitan**

**The Final chapter! (because 7 is my lucky number :P) and as always enjoy and review! It would help this amateur quite at bit and is appreciated :D**

**Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 "Useful Help"

Logos lazily stretched his body across the covers of his bed, bending his slim arms behind his helmet-less head to prop it up. He thought once more about his "situation".

Being helpful was one of the hardest things to do nowadays it seemed. It was almost like, as soon as he decided he would content himself with merely "helping" Leblanc; Lady Luck, Yevon, or whatever ended up being really in charge up there, all of them decided to go against him and fight him in every way.

If it was a fight they wanted, then a fight they would get. If, in the end, he'd just end up like Yamusu, so be it. But, he would never leave until Leblanc herself gave the say so and ordered it, and that is what he newly contented himself with being…

No longer just "helpful", not the opposite of "useless", he'll just "be" there until the end. That seemed simple enough to follow. Surely nothing would stop him from it.

Still, though, he still yearned to "be" with her in another way. Truly, he would be with her until the bitter end of everything. He wanted them to "be _together" _and remain that way, but perhaps that was asking for too much…

Interestingly enough, not once since the incident with the ochu, did Logos see the Meyvn Nooj. An odd thing indeed, because, though he had no luck retrieving spheres, Ormi and his team of goons (Anomi, Mara and even Rouk at one point) had found five spheres recently and rather simultaneously.

But despite this fact, Nooj stayed at the Youth League Headquarters.

When giving time to think about the Meyvn, Logos remembered that, despite many other things, there was traits to admire about Nooj.

He was strong and admired by his men. He protected those around him and lead them well, and they were happy to be lead. He sustained himself from many earthly pleasures and was polite in his speech and manner, though it did make him seem indifferent as he politely ducked his way out of a lot of things including the Boss. He was charismatic and to be respected, and he was a good strategist and he was a humble man in the fact that he didn't take much pride in the things he did, as great as they were.

"_Fine,"_ Logos sighed inwardly , "_The Meyvn Nooj wasn't nearly as bad as I was complaining about three weeks ago. But still! Am I too tolerate my rival?"_

It'd still be great to punch him now, just once.

Then again, Logos still valued his life and could already feel the heated glare of his boss, ready to kill him. If an attack alone wouldn't be a grand invitation for the Meyvn, a strong warrior, to kill him himself and save Leblanc the trouble. Leblanc would probably smile at Nooj if he did-

An entirely different face then the shocked expression she showed weeks earlier of course. She was angry at him for stealing a kiss that should have belonged to Nooj. So angry in fact she bruised his cheek (and pride) to drive the fact home.

Touching his lips Logos smiled, "All well worth it of course…"

It wouldn't be the first time he was slapped for making a move before the poor woman was ready.

He closed his eyes, he could feel her breath against his mouth, a memory he will store away forever. Along side the memory of actually laying on top of her on his bed, for an entire different reason if you remember, but still a rather "_nice" _memory none the less.

The two thoughts together started to get a bit to racy so Logos shook his head violently, "Just be there," he forced reminded himself in his muttering.

Turning on his side he stared at the picture of his boss. All the rooms had her picture in it, strangely, but unlike the goons who hid it in their drawers so they didn't feel like it's staring at them, Logos kept it near him. It was a comforting feeling to know that even when Leblanc didn't love him back, he'd have something of her.

Breathing slowly, Logos stretched and winced.

The Ochu had ripped across his back, and having walked all the way from Mushroom Rock Road to Guadosalem, Logos had widened the wound quite a bit. Rouk closed it with surgical stitches and Mara pumped him up with potions, and even the never truly satisfied Rouk said it was a "full recovery".

The pessimist did warn, however, about the soreness that may, or by the way he sounded would, develop if he kept moving around like he did.

"I hate it when he's right," Logos let out his breath slowly, feeling the tension in his back even more when he let his arms back down, "Damn that hurts…"

A soft knock made him rise (rather achingly) and open the large door of his bedroom.

"Yes, Boss?" Logos peered once more outside into the hallway, Leblanc standing there looking at him.

" I,-" she began but seemed at lost for the right choice of words. She made more false starts and fumbled for the right phrases.

"Boss?" Logos leaned in closer.

"That sphere you gave me," Her professional voice returned and she looked straight at her underling, "It didn't have anything in it so I thought you could put it away now…"

"You still have it?," Logos was surprised, if it was useless usually it went straight to the cellar, almost instantly.

"Well, it was interesting, but not enough apparently to do anything with," Leblanc held out the purple sphere herself.

"What is in it?" Logos reached out and grasped it. Usually he wouldn't ask, but then again Leblanc acting strange almost called for him to act strange in return.

"A couple," Leblanc stated, "A documented love proclamation I think. Some man wanted to keep the memory of him confessing to his love or something…"

"Wouldn't the Spiran Historical Society want it?" Logos rolled the smoothness of the sphere between his un gloved hands.

"I don't want to have it sold," Leblanc turned, heels clicking on the floor as she began to walk away," I might want it later."

Logos shrugged, wincing once more at the ache in his back.

"Are you all right, Love?" Leblanc turned and stared at him, he nervously cleared his throat under her stare and nodded.

"Don't lie," Leblanc smacked her fan against her hip, " I hate liars you know."

"Just a little bit sore, Boss, nothing at all," Logos tried to stand straighter to prove his point, only ending up emphasizing the pain he felt.

"Your back?" Leblanc took a step forward, toward him. He nodded, uncertain of what it would do to nod.

Sighing heavily Leblanc looked from side to side, " Have you seen Mara?"

" No, I haven't… besides," Logos shrugged, " She hasn't been one to help anyone with back problems since Yamusu. She'll get over it I'm sure, but she still doesn't quite want to use her "talents" again. I wouldn't be surprised if it takes a while, and even when she gets back to it she won't give them away so freely anymore."

Nodding as if she already knew, Leblanc sighed again, " Very well then."

"Boss?" Logos took a step back.

"I will help you if I could get you to stop limping like a hurt dog," Leblanc folded her fan, " Do you want my help love?"

"Help?" Logos blinked, " W-what do you mean?"

"Mara has been teaching me how to give massages," Leblanc rubbed her palms together, fan now held in the crook of her elbow" I'm very good at it, I've practiced on Daji, and-"

"Daji?" Logos questioned, trying to imagine the look a likes together, giving and getting a massage.

"What is the worse that could happen?" Leblanc peeled her gloves off, "Well, do you want my help or not?"

" W-well, wouldn't it be embarrassing for you?" Logos blushed at the thought of her actually sitting on him and rubbing his back.

"For me? I wouldn't think so," Leblanc shrugged.

They both noticed at the same time that the conversation seemed familiar. Coughing to break up the tension that quickly settled over them, Logos held out an open palm.

"Would you need anything?" Logos thought of going down the hall with her if she did need anything, just to be sure nothing repeated itself.

"Well," Leblanc thought then shook her head, "For a real-real one you do need a few things, but I suppose a quick half-fake one could do for you…"

"Then I suppose it would be alright…" Logos rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. This was starting to feel wrong, is this what Yamusu felt like? Logos shook his head a little in his thought,_ Thank you, Lady Luck, just payback for laughing at the poor fellow, is it?_

"You'll have to lay on your stomach," Leblanc pointed a pink finger towards his room and to his bed.

"Oh, yes, I know," Logos turned, _good Yevon, she is SERIOUS!_

"You can keep your shirt on. Let's make this as less awkward as possible, Love," Leblanc closed the door, "I don't want people to get the wrong idea if they see me sitting on you…" She explained after Logos shot a nervous glance at her.

"Understandable," Logos coughed again, "Are you really going to _sit_ on me?"

"Well, yes," Leblanc nodded.

"Oh, alright then," Logos chuckled nervously, crawling onto his bed and lying on his stomach,"It's not like it _means _anything, right?"

"Right," Leblanc crawled after him. Logos felt her weight on his lower back and her hands putting pressure on his shoulder blades.

"T-that feels good?" Logos ventured, trying to make the whole thing less awkward (actually making it worse) so he closed his mouth and stayed silent.

He never was nervous with a woman before, especially in the bedroom where he'd tend to be more overly confident than usual, but he couldn't think of anything to say to make the tension go away.

As he thought to relieve the tension in the air, the tension in his back was slowly being released by two firm hands kneading down his spine.

Sighing, Logos closed his eyes for a moment, it actually was helping.

"Thank you boss," Logos breathed, " I'm sorry if this is-"

" It's not a problem, Love," Leblanc could feel him relax under her. No wonder Mara loved to give these things away for free. There was something rather pleasing in feeling a person relax to your talents. Especially if the person was as stiff looking as Logos appeared to be.

His posture was always rigid and his face appeared to be in a permanent frown, though recently he was showing her a few more faces, and he always seemed like his muscles here spring loaded, ready to jump and go at the drop of a hat.

The one time she sneaked into his room to surprise him, he seemed more tense even then, and he proved to be ready to act even in his sleep! But now, it was funny, he seemed so at ease. His embarrassed blush disappeared and was replaced by a face of complete peace. His eyebrows arched upwards slightly and a smile lightly danced over his lips.

"Do you feel better now?" Leblanc leaned down a little to lightly talk closer to his head after she felt Logos fidget under her a bit, "You can't hold still for very long can you?"

When he was recovering, Leblanc heard Logos constantly argue with Rouk about his "right to move about freely."

"One of my flaws," He laughed slightly again, "Don't misunderstand, it is nice, and I don't want to move, but I suppose I should now shouldn't I?"

"You do have to put that sphere up," Leblanc popped her knuckles and crawled off.

"Indeed," Logos laid for a little while longer before sighing and getting up.

"What?" Leblanc grabbed her fan off of the nightstand, where she had placed it earlier.

"Pay me no mind," Logos shook a hand in front of his face and shook his head, slightly smiling still.

Logos turned and grabbed the purple sphere as he went

* * *

><p>.Placing the sphere along side the others, Logos stood straight, more cautious this time when he went and looked up. It ended up being a good thing too, since Leblanc was once again leaning over him.<p>

"Yes, boss?" Logos ran a hand through the black strands of his hair. He had left his helmet in his room he realized then.

"Do you remember when you kissed me?" Leblanc questioned lightly tapping her fan on her knee, she was crouched over the opening of the cellar like before.

_How could I even possibly forget?_

"I might," Logos dusted his coat off, trying to act as cool and casual as possible.

"Well," Leblanc drew out the word, " I've been thinking about it."

_You too?_ Logos's heart thumped in his chest.

"And I realized,-" Leblanc looked down at the stone.

_? _

"You did it on purpose, not at first, but you still were serious-" Leblanc looked back up at his eyes, "-When you kissed me. And Logos if I'm not wrong I think-"

_Oh, don't say it. Not when your tone is like that…._

"You love me…"

Looking down Logos swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

"Logos, am I right?" Leblanc leaned in closer, "I am aren't I? Answer me Logos!"

"Well," Logos closed his eyes again, his dry mouth opening, "You've never been wrong before."

"Logos-"

"Yes, Boss?"

"You're useful so I don't want to get rid of you, not that I would for _just _that, but if that's what your worried about stop it. You still do more around here than anyone else, and I wouldn't want to lose you," Leblanc captured his gaze and kept it. "But understand this, if you do what you did with Noojie-Woojie again, no matter what you do around here, I won't be so forgiving,"

He breathed out, but it didn't feel at all relieving, "Yes, boss."

"Well, there's no more to this is there?," Leblanc looked down again, "I like you Logos, I just don't love you, do you understand?"

"…"

"Logos?"

"Boss, if this is all there's going to be…" Logos's eyes had an almost childish gleam, "Could I ask for one thing?"

He never asked anything of his boss, besides a home and a safe place, and now he was going to ask for this one thing and never ask for anything ever again. It meant that much.

"Fine," Leblanc sighed, "What, Logos?"

"Could I kiss you again, one more time?" Logos smiled a rather broad smile, the widest smile that Leblanc had seen, and the childish gleam seemed to sparkle, "Please?"

Sighing, Leblanc leaned in closer, " Just don't make it gross, or tell anyone, ESPECIALLY Noojie-Woojie understand."

Logos continued to grin, "Define gross?"

"Twit," Leblanc started to move away.

"I apologize," He chuckled then looked back up, "We, together, won't tell anyone. I don't think I'd hear the end of it if any of those blubbering Goons caught wind of it."

"You don't want other people to know?" Leblanc cocked her head quizzically.

"It'll be my own personal secret," Logos put a slender finger to his lips for emphasis, "And your's too of course."

"If that's the way you want it," Leblanc closed her eyes and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. She felt warm lips peck her on her cheek and she opened her eyes, surprised.

" I didn't say where- "Logos smile grew smaller but somehow grew deeper at her confusion, "-I'd kiss you, did I?"

Leblanc stared at him again for an unknown amount of time, like she had countlessly stared at him in the past couple of weeks. Then she tilted her head back and laughed crisply and clearly and it echoed in the basement of the château. She laughed until she held her sides and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Logos watched her, grinning to himself, and began to lightly laugh himself.

She suddenly stopped and whapped him across the head with her fan.

"Oi!" Logos rubbed his head, thinking about how he really should've worn his helmet, "What was that for, Boss?"

"I never said-" Leblanc's smile grew smaller but somehow deeper at his confusion,"-I wouldn't hit you afterwards, love."

END L.O.L.

**This actually turned out rather well surprisingly. I thank you people who read this and Devil Mushroom for inspiring me to write in the first place (reading your L.O.L. fiction made me feel like I'm not a total dork if I wrote one myself) **

**Okay, Gushy over enjoy this fluff I called romance, going to go eat unicorns and barf butterflies now. Hoped you enjoyed it anyways! **

**Reviews?**


End file.
